


Not A Peaceful Train Ride

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's oblivious, Japan, M/M, Molestation, molested on a train, poor Japan, train, wrote this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: Japan catches the train, hoping to get some peace from America for a good hour but that doesn't turn out to be the case.





	Not A Peaceful Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am because insomnia is a bitch and this idea just came to me. So, enjoy I suppose~

Breathing out a small sigh as he stepped onto the train was the personified nation of Japan. He had just come back from an exhausting meeting with America and a few of his political figures. He was staying in America for a week or so and was just about to head to his house. America had offered to take him home in his car but Japan would rather take the train. He just wanted some peace and quiet to himself because he knew he wasn't exactly going to get that all week. 

As soon as he got onto the train, the first thing he noticed was that it was packed full of people which is rather interesting to see in America. Normally, this is how the trains are back at his place. He guessed maybe it was because people were either going to work or to school. He decided to stand for the ride despite his back nagging him with a slight ache. Getting to his stop wouldn't be a long ride now anyways. He lets out a small yawn as he held onto one of the grips above his head and placed his suitcase beside his leg; it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon anyway.

He closed his eyes and decided to start thinking about the different things America said he had planned for his visit. He couldn't wait to go to one of the waterparks he had mentioned at the meeting but being shirtless in public really didn't appeal to him. He kept himself in his thoughts until he felt a hand brush against his backside gently. His eyes snapped open at this as he shifts himself away from the hand.  
' That probabry was an accident...' He thought and decided to brush it off. Once again, the train was pretty full; So it was inevitable for something like this not to happen. 

Japan lets out another soft yawn and closed his eyes again. He was tired and his back was not helping his situation. Being an immortal personification of a country really had its downsides. As he tried to pull himself back into his thoughts to make the train ride go quicker, he felt...another hand brushing against his ass again. He raises a brow and this time decides to bat the hand away gently with his own hand but his wrist was caught by whoever was annoying him. The person holds his arm against his back causing him to feel slight panic begin to build up.  
' What is going on...?' He thought, confused and frightened by the situation.

The raven attempts to pull his arm out of the lock but it was no use and he didn't want to cause a scene on the train. The person used their free hand to finally have a full-on grope of Japan's ass, cupping a cheek and giving it a squeeze. A gasp escaped the country's lips, realising where this was going. He had seen this in quite a few episodes of hentai but he couldn't believe it was happening to him. He didn't want to be in this type of situation, so he started to wriggle but froze somewhat when the person brushed their lips against the shell of his ear.

" I suggest you stop doing that, doll~ I have a knife in my pocket with your name on it otherwise." He whispered causing Japan to tense further and mentally distress more. He couldn't die by the simple means of a knife but he still rather not feel the pain of it or be threatened. He had two options: to allow this to happen to him or risk being stabbed and causing a scene. He sighed, not knowing what to do. Both options were equally as bad as each other.

The hand continued to feel his ass, even pressing a finger in between his clothed crack. A low chuckle was heard when he felt Japan tense again. The hand stopped and slowly moved up his body, stopping his chest and rubbing it gently. Two fingers caught a soft material-covered nipple in their grasp and began to rub it and roll it to hardness. A soft pleasured sound emanated from Kiku as he felt the pleasure he received make its way to his crotch. He couldn't believe he was slowly getting turned on by this disgusting perv's actions.

Fingers methodically began to unbutton his shirt and expose his small, pink nipples. He glanced around with his eyes, hoping no one was paying attention to this. As he did that, he felt the pressure keeping his arm against his back let go but now both of the stranger's hands were on his chest. The stranger began to attack his nipples without warning, rubbing them and pulling on them gently causing Japan to moan softly. There was no denying this, he was becoming hard. Maybe it was the sense that it was a complete stranger doing this to him or maybe it was the risk of being seen by someone while looking so vulnerable.

' This is no time for my inner pervert to come out-' He thought somewhat bitterly as one of the hands on his chest moved away and began trailing down his body again. It gently gripped his confined semi-hard cock and then brushed against his balls. His breath hitched at the intimate touching as he closed his eyes tightly.  
" P-prease stop..." He managed to say. The stranger chuckled again, this time firmly gripping his hardness.  
" Hm...No~" He whispered back and reached into Japan's pants and underwear; hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a slow agonising stroke. 

The nation clamped a hand over his mouth as to not make any noises to catch anyone's attention while the stranger jerked him off. He drooled slightly behind his palm, trying not to like the feel of being molested on a train- which was, for some reason, proving to be a difficult task. The stranger's free hand slid off his pants so his cock was now exposed if anyone decided to look over in this direction. A thumb encircles the weeping head, spreading precum around it before the hand returned to pumping him.  
" Ah...~" Japan finally let a noise escape but thankfully it was from behind his hand and it was not loud enough to hear. The guy only grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips against the country's neck, kissing and sucking in certain places.

When he felt satisfied with giving him a few hickeys, he stopped and suddenly let go of Japan's length. Japan was confused at first and was actually hoping that maybe the guy had become bored of him; unfortunately, that wasn't the case as he heard the small sound of a zipper coming undone and the ruffling of clothing behind him.  
' Is he going to do what I think-' He cut his own thoughts off, shaking his head. This stranger surely wasn't going to do anything of the sort. Besides, he may have left things to come this far but he wasn't going to allow it to go any further anymore.

Those hands that had teased him relentlessly were placed on his hips and pulled his ass back slightly.  
" Stop th-"  
" Scared I'm going to fuck you? No, that's not what I have in store right now." The man reassured with a sinister tone. Japan suddenly felt something place itself in between his cheeks and began to move back and forward. It didn't take him long to realise the guy was getting himself off in a different way to the way he had dreaded moments ago.

The raven held onto the grip above him with both hands as the movements of the man to began to get into a methodical rhythm. The hands left his hips and were placed on his asscheeks to press them together further, obviously to create more friction. Japan got the general idea of what he wanted and tightened them together for the man. He figured the quicker this was over, the quicker he could stop looking indecent in public.

The perv grinned and teased a nipple again as he continued to fuck Japan's asscheeks. He felt the man's cock throb in between them and soon enough he came on Japan's back, underneath his shirt. The release was sticky and warm on his back but it was so disgusting that he cringed. He felt the man finally let go of him and heard more ruffling of clothing. The man then whispered into his ear again.  
" Thanks for the fun, doll~" Japan gritted his teeth in slight anger as he was quick to fix himself up. 

He looked around the space was in and couldn't find the guy who had molested him. He frowned slightly. He wasn't happy one bit. His back was drenched in some guy's cum and his cock was still painfully hard. Luckily for him, it was finally his stop. So, he slipped past the many passengers on the train and rushed to the bathroom.  
' I have to deal...with all of this...' He thought.

XXX

America and Japan sat on the couch together, watching some action filled anime where giant naked humanoid creatures roamed the earth and ate humans. Kiku was focused on the show but despite its good plot, Alfred wasn't. Instead, his attention was on his guest and the fact on the visible skin of Japan's neck were hickeys. So, his thoughts were elsewhere right now.  
' Who's Japan been fucking? England? Greece?' He questioned to himself and mentally frowned.  
' I kind of wanted to be the one though...'

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hmu with a request at my tumblr  
> That-Trashy-Anime-Gay


End file.
